psycho
by fabnoon
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika jongin melihat pujaan hatinya dipeluk,dicium,dirangkul oleh oranglain?[jongin/zitao/sehun]
1. Chapter 1

"dia… seksi hyung"

"dia lelaki idaman pria.."

"kata-katamu sangat menjijikan!but well, finally kita bisa melihat dia seperti ini"

"dia manis!"

"kemana saja kau!lebih baik kita jaga mulut kita daripada kita ketauan"

"ide yang-

**BRUGH**

"sialan kau kim jongin"

.

.

.

"_SIAPA DISANA!_ _"_

.

Fabnoon fanfiction

.

.

Summary; Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun yang terlalu fanatic terhadap ZiTao

Cast; Zitao-Sehun-Kai dan banyak lagi.

.

Okeeeeh. Don't like don't readdddd. Jangan jadi sidersssss^^

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sehun segera melakukan kegiatan rutinnya―menguntiti zitao kesekolah,tapi sehun tidak sendiri. Ia bersama jongin―temanya. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap jongin dan sehun psycho karena yah,mereka sangat menggelikan. Kegiatan rutinya hanya menguntiti sehun dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, atau hanya sekedar mengintipi zitao saat tidur atau sedang mandi. Yeah,itu sangat menjijikan bagi pria. Namun menurut mereka berdua itu asyik, seperti bermain game?

Kali ini kebetulan sekali, zitao melewati rumah oh sehun. Dengan gerak cepat― sangat sangat cepat, sehun segera berlari mengejar zitao,dan kali ini sehun harus satu langkah lebih maju. Dalam hati yang menggebu-gebu sehun harus segera menyapa zitao dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Mungkin saja zitao bisa menjadi temanya―pikir sehun.

"Zitao?"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun?" zitao tersenyum simpul. Menyamai posisinya dengan sehun.

"tumben tidak bersama jongin. Sedang apa?" sehun samar-samar tersenyum. Oh hell bagaimana tidak? Zitao menanyai sedang apa?!itu sungguh sungguh diluar dugaan sehun.

"an-anu ak-aku itu, se-sedang mencari sarapan hehe. Kau sendiri?"

"aku?kau sakit?aku kan akan berangkat sekolah. Kau lucu sekali!hahaha" zitao menyenggol lengan sehun pelan. Sehun semakin terbang!sehun memalingkan mukanya agar zitao tidak melihat wajah malunya.

"oh iya!hehe. kau berangkat sendiri?mau bareng denganku tidak?"tawar sehun. Dalam hati,ia sangat sangat ingin teriak!

"kenapa tidak?ayo!sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi nih"

"oh?a-ayo. 'tuhan!terimakasih!'"

.

.

.

Jongin baru terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Wajahnya ia tekuk-tekuk berkali-kali lipat. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat sehun sedang berjalan berdua dengan tao. TAO. Lelaki pujaan hatinya. Mereka bergandengan tangan pula. Jongin segera memukul kepalanya.

"bodoh. Itu hanya mimpi"

Jongin melirik kanan dan kirinya. Tumben sekali sehun tidak kerumahnya. Jongin curiga. Apakah mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan?. Ia buru-buru mengambil teleponnya dan menelpon sehun

_Call_

_Sehun_

"hei oh sehun!"

"_ada apa?"_

"kau dimana?"

"_aku sed-_

"_siapa sehun?"_

Okay…

"KAU BERMAIN CURANG OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?hoho

Oh iya aku minta saran buat seseorang dichapter selanjutnya hehe.

Jangan jadi **siders** kawan.

Oh iya buat ff taoris yang love belum aku post karena ada difolder punya sepupu dan belum sempat dipindahinnn. Aym sorri kawandhh.

.

Review sangat-sangat diperlukan. Teimakasih'-')9


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

.

.

Psycho

.

.

Cast;Tao,Kai,Sehun

.

Note;oh iya. Di chapt ini emang kebanyakan povnya sehun karena gak tau kenapa,suka aja._.v jadi yang menunggu adegan kaitaonya nanti sabar dulu okeh^^

* * *

"jongin… ayolah"

Sehun sudah membujuk jongin lebih dari 100kali(kira-kira) agar jongin mau membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk sehun.

"jongin tampan… ayolah.. mari kita selesaikan ini.."

"tidak akan"

Dan… kali ini sehun menyerah. Lidahnya capek untuk mengucapkan kata-kata dusta itu.. dan yang terpenting otaknya lelah untuk memikirkan apalagi cara agar sang jongin bisa keluar dan memaafkannya. Pikirnya,sudi sekali ia berucap '_jongin tampan,jongin seksi,jongin imut' _agar jongin mau keluar,terlalu menjijikan.

"kalau kau tidak mau keluar… mohon maaf sekali jongin,tao akan menjadi pacarku." Dan sehun tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Dia yakin,dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu,jongin akan keluar dan bersujud kepadanya agar tao tidak akan jadi miliknya

1

2

3

"yak!jangan pergi dulu! Okey okey.. aku keluarkan?" jongin segera menarik tangan sehun dan menghalangi sehun pergi. Ia langsung menarik sehun agar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ide yang bagus bukan?

"hn. Sekarang kau mau apa?minum?cokelat panas?biskuit atau.. ramen?"tawar jongin sembari tersenyum lebar.

"tidak usah,aku hanya perlu.. hm zitao mungkin?" goda sehun.

"itu tidak akan pernah kau miliki sehunnie"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apakah jongin semaniak itu dengan zitao?sebenarnya sih.. sehun tidak terlalu cinta atau maniak terhadap zitao seperti jongin yang sampai sampai pernah memotret foto mandi zitao. Itu sangat kelewatan menurut sehun. Tapi yah,sehun tidak mau mengecewakan jongin sebagai sahabat―_tergilanya_.

"hey!kenapa melamun?"

"ti-tidak. Eh bagaimana kala-"

"kalau kita mulai untuk mengikuti zitao lagi?"

"ide yang―hampir bagus. Yasudah,lets go!"

.

.

.

'zitao!kris akan segera sampai dikorea,bisakah kau menjemput kris dibandara?'

Uhug!

Apa?menjemput bule gila itu?tidak-tidak,aku tidak akan mau mengambil resiko dengan menjemput dia dan harus menumpanginya dimobil baru ini. Apakah mama tidak pernah berfikir bawa kris mulai terganggu kewarasanya?ough mama…

"tapi ma… bisakah kau menyuruh chanyeol atau chen hyung?mengapa harus aku?"

'no zitao!apakah kau tidak lihat bagaimana sibuknya mereka berdua huh?pokoknya kau harus menjemput kris!'

"tapi ma―"

_Tut tut tut_

"―bagaimana kalau kau yang menjemput. ARGH!"

Kenapa mama sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkanku euh!ah sudahlah, aku bisa menyuruh luhan hyung menemaniku huhuhu~

.

.

.

"sehun!itu tao ayo nyalakan mobilmu cepat!"jongin menarik tangan sehun dan segera menekan badan sehun agar mau masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"kenapa aku yang har―"

"KEMUDIKAN!"

Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya dan segera menuruti apa yang jongin mau. Kali ini, sehun hanya memakai kaos putih oblong dan sebuah jaket _baseball _dengan dipadukan dengan sepatu _ allstars_ warna hitamnya. Sedangkan jongin,ia memakai hoodie kebesaran milik kakaknya dengan sandal jepit yang sudah―hampir rusak.

"ini arah bandarakan?"sehun memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting―menurut jongin.

"kau bodoh atau gimana sih?sudah jelas-jelas didepan tadi ada tulisanya"

"aku hanya bertanya ―eits… kau lihat lelaki yang memeluk tao eum?"

Jongin tersedak airliurnya. Ia menganga tidak percaya. Mana mungkin zitao sudah memiliki kekasih?menurut―stalkingnya beberapa hari ini,ia tidak pernah tau apakah zitao mempunyai pacar atau tidak. Ibunya tao juga bilang kalau zitao masih single kok.

"mana mungkin?ah paling temanya?"ucap jongin tenang

"apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa mereka bergandengan tangan euh?"sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Oh tuhan,kenapa aku harus memberi tahunya tentang hal yang ini. Dia bisa mengamuk―katanya.

"sehun… ini sudah keterlaluan…"

.

Jongin segera turun dari mobil dan mengikuti tao dari belakang. Sedikit berlari supaya tidak kehilangan tao.

'ah!sial kenapa harus banyak sekali orang huh?'

.

.

Sehun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat mengejar jongin dan tao kini sudah terkulai lemas didepan pintu masuk bandara. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kenapa ia harus mengikuti jongin yang sudah buta kalau melihat tao. Oh tuhan!dia butuh air kali ini. Dia tidak mau dehidrasi karena dari tadi pagi dia belum sempat meminum setetes air mineral!

"sialan kim jongin!tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri demi seorang bermata panda itu"

Ah tidak tau hari keberuntungan sehun atau apa,tiba-tiba ia melihat kakanya tao, ―chanyeol sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ah! Tuhan memang adil kali ini.

"hey hun!sedang apa?berjongkok sendiri disini?"

Apa maksudnya?berjongkok?oh,sehun tidak sadar kalau ia daritadi berjongkok didepan pintu bandara.

"a-anu,aku tadi menunggu jongin dan kelelahan jadinya aku jongkok disini"sehun menggaruk kepalanya―yang tidak gatal sih sebenarnya.

"kau tidak melihat bahwa disana ada kursi?"

_CTAK_

Chanyeol mencoba menjebak sehun kali ini. Sehunmulai salah tingkah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"lupakan sudah lupakan!HAHAHAHA. kau lucu sekali sehun!"ucap chanyeol sambil memukul tangan sehun.

"sakit hyung!dan tidak lucu!"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak sanggup lagi. Matanya tidak kuat melihat adegan-adegan menjijikan antara tao dan lelaki tiang itu. Jongin hanyan menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tao dipegang tanganya,dirangkul,dicium keningnya. Ah,pokoknya jongin tidak kuat!.

"ah jongin,mungkin kau terlambat. Euh.. tapi aku bisa melakukan apa yang lebih daripada lelaki tinggi itu lakukan pada panda-ku. Lihat saja"

.

.

.

* * *

tbc/end?

Akhirnya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 2 selesai juga hehehe. Ceritanya makin gak nyambung -,-

Oh iya,banyak yang bilang kenapa judulnya psycho kenapa gak 'stalker' aja?karena nanti dichap selanjutnya ada kai yang akan ngapa-ngapain si tao(?). kan kalau stalker(setau aku) itu cuman ngikutin/melihat dari jauh aja gak sampe yang gimana-gimana hehehe^^.

Oh iya makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview!mumu mumu:****.

(yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol atau beri saran bisa dipm oke?^^)

.

.

Mind to review again?'-'b


End file.
